Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a subsea system for the recovery of subaqueous deposits of fluid minerals. By the term "fluid" is meant any slurry of other state of matter which will pass through a conduit or pipe. More particularly, the invention relates to the production of gas and/or oil from subaqueous formations utilizing a system of submerged wellheads and a product gathering network in combination with submersible automated and/or semiautomated equipment.